Journey of the Celestial Mage
by gamergirl468
Summary: When Lucy wished to be able to become stronger. Getting trained by a group of Goddesses was not what she had in mind! follow Lucy as she is trained by the Goddesses and try's to help out Eve, Ren, and Hibiki who also wish to become stronger! (Vote for who you want Lucy to end up with!)
1. Chapter 1

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter one: My wish

**Lucy point of view**

I walked into my house extremely depressed.

'Dammit it all! Why do I have to be so weak?!' I thought.

Me and my team had just gone on a mission and because I wasn't strong enough to take down a couple Vulcans, my team had to jump in and save me…

'Maybe I should just leave for training or something…' I thought.

I shook my head knowing how my team would protest and argue with me if they found out that I was going to leave for training without them.

'That would never work! I probably wouldn't even be able to get out of the guild without them trying to stop me from leaving or them trying to convince me to let them come with me!' I thought desperately. Depression lines and aura appeared around me.

I walked to the bathroom and got changed into my pajamas.

'But maybe just maybe I'd be able to get out with no troubles' I thought hopefully. The depression lines and aura disappeared and a pink aura with flowers was replace.

I left the bathroom.

'Ha! Thinking that my team letting me go without some kind of trouble or argument has a lower chance than Aquarius being nice to me!' I thought and then the gloomy aura was back.

I placed my keys and whip on my bedside table.

'But if I want to get stronger. I'll just have to try going to the guild and get out of there with hopes of no troubles whatsoever' I thought. A determination look was plastered in my look.

I sat down on my bed looking out the window at the stars.

'You know they say that if you wish upon a star that it will probably come true' I thought.

I sighed and opened my window with my elbows sitting on the windowsill.

'Couldn't hurt to try…' I thought.

I closed my eyes and began to wish.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish… That tomorrow there will be no problems with my team when I try to leave the guild to go training… And I wish for my training to be extremely successful as I wish for myself to be able to protect myself and not have to be the damsel in distress all of the time" I recited the starlight, star bright then said my very hopeful wish.

I opened my eyes.

'Well I sure hope my wishes come true' I thought.

I closed my window and lay down on my bed.

'After all I borderline hate the fact that I'm the damsel in distress all the time' I thought.

I closed my eyes and hugged Michelle falling into the dream world with this last thought.

'Please let my wishes come true' I thought.

I fell asleep never noticing the fact that a group of girls had listened in on my wish.

**Nobody point of view.**

In a cloudy place, a group of girls we're looking down from the places onto a pond that projected a picture of Lucy.

"I swear that girl could be our successor girls…" said a girl with light for hair.

"Palutena, you think anyone that wishes into the night sky could be are successor" said a girl with darkness for hair.

"Hmph and I thought the great Goddess of Light was supposed to be wise and extremely smart" said a girl with waves for hair.

"OH SHUT UP! I AM VERY WISE!" yelled a girl with light for hair.

The others only sighed.

"This coming from the girl who thought it would be a good idea to bring carrots to life…" said a girl with leaves for hair.

"Oh come on it was a good idea!" said a girl with light for hair.

"No it wasn't!" snapped the others.

The girl with light for hair only sighed.

"Anyways successor or not. This girl's wish was to get stronger right?" said a girl with light for hair.

The others nodded.

"Then we should be the great people and help her out!" said a girl with light for hair.

"I don't know, Palutena are you sure? I mean after thus girl is only a Celestial Spirit mage. Training her could be such a pain" said a girl with ice for hair.

The others sweat dropped.

"You think everything's a pain Toketsu…" said a girl with light for hair.

"Either way…" said a girl with light for hair.

The girl got her magic ready.

"Let's teleport this girl to the training grounds!" she cheered.

Everyone else sighed.

"Fine" they all sighed.

The girl with light for hair got a huge smile and she teleported Lucy to a cabin that was near to the beach but at the same time to the dense woods.

"Get ready little Celestial Spirit mage because you're going to be trained by goddesses" said a girl with light for hair.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_**AngelXReaper: *whistle* Another story! You already have way more incomplete story! Are you sure you can finish all of them? But! Who am I to say that?! I'm just a beta reader! Well, Good Luck! **_

_**AUTHER'S NOTE: Well… Lucy is going to be trained by Goddesses… Sound's awesome!**_

_**If you want the next chapter!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter two: Meet the Goddesses

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

When I opened my eyes, I sat straight up as I noticed that I was in a very cloudy place laying on the surface of a pond.

"What the heck?! Where am I?!" I panicked.

"Do not panic Celestial Mage… We are only talking with you through dreams" said a voice.

"Oh so this is just a dream…" I said.

A voice laughed slightly.

"Oh no, no, no, no! We're completely real!" giggled a different voice.

"You're stupider than you look girl…" said another voice.

I stood up looking around for any people but I could see none.

"Where are you? I can't see you…" I said.

"Here! Let me get the light for you!" said a voice.

A burst of light suddenly lit up the entire place revealing huge girls that we're size of the Fairy Tail guild building.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Goddesses who have responded to wish your to get stronger." said a girl with darkness for hair.

"And mostly because Palutena over here thinks you're our successor." said a girl with leaves for hair.

I looked around me and noticed that their we're a lot of them making up a circle.

"Ok before I listen to anything you say!" I said. "You better tell me who you are!"

They nodded in unison.

"I am Palutena. Goddess of Light" said the one with light for hair.

Palutena had light for hair, golden eyes that shined like the sun, a white strapless dress that had slits running up the sides, a golden plate over her breasts, golden armlets that go to the elbow, brown sandals, a golden shield on her right arm, a very long staff in her left hand, and a golden circlet on her head.

"I still don't know why we let her be are leader…" said the one with ice for hair. "Anyways, I'm Toketsu. Goddess of Ice, Snow, and all things cold."

Toketsu had solid ice for hair, her dark blue eyes made me felt the coldness just by looking into them, she was wearing a heavy dark blue dress that covered her feet and barely covered her left breast leaving her left arm and shoulder completely exposed, she had two katana's made of ice in her hands, and she had three belts made of solid ice around her waist.

"Come on Toketsu she is pretty wise when she isn't doing something stupid…" said the one with darkness for hair. "Oh and I am Kesshite. Goddess of Darkness."

Kesshite had darkness for hair, her black eyes kind of scared me, and she dressed exactly like Palutena except she was wearing Black and Silver.

"We all know that isn't true Kesshite" said the one with waves for hair. "Also, I am Umi. Goddess of The Sea"

Umi had waves for hair, she had sea blue eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless sea blue dress that had wave patterns on the bottom, she was wearing some light blue armor, she had brown sandals, and a golden trident in her left hand.

"Oh come on it is a-bit true Umi and I do believe that Palutena can be wise" said the one with leaves for hair. "Also I am Shizen. Goddess of Nature."

Shizen had leaves for hair, she had beautiful grass green eyes, a pale green dress that was sleeveless, vines wrapped around her arms, she had brown sandals, and a whip made of a thorned vine in her hands.

"Ha! The day Palutena is wise is the day I die! Which is never!" said the one with storm clouds and normal clouds for hair. "I am the awesome Goddess of Storms and Air! All bow to me because-"

"Just tell her your name!" Kisshite yelled in frustration.

The girl sighed.

"You're no fun… I am Sutomu. Goddess of Storms and Air…" she sighed.

Sutomu had storm clouds and normal clouds for hair, her eyes we're neon yellow and very arrogant looking, she was wearing a dark gray strapless dress, she had brown sandals, she had a circlet made of a lightning rod on her head, she was carrying a bow in her hands, and a quiver full of lightning bolts on her back.

"Well now that 'the great Storm and Air Goddess' is done talking about herself I can introduce myself" said the one with fire for hair. "I am Kasai, Goddess of Fire."

Kasai had fire for hair, fire orange eyes that made me very hot just by looking into them, she was wearing a crimson red dress with fire orange armor, she had brown sandals, fire orange armlets, and she was carrying a sword made of fire in her left hand.

Then a picture of Zancrwo and Chelia appeared on my head.

"Kasai-sama, Sutomu-sama. If you guys are the Goddess of Fire and Sky, does that mean you trained Zancrow and Chelia their magic?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"No, We do teach Goddess Slayer Magic but not the kind of magic that they used. Plus they were was taught by a human" she explained and Sutomo nodded her head.

I nodded in understanding.

"Anyways I am Chikyu. Goddess of Earth" said the one with dirt and rocks for hair.

Chikyu had dirt and rocks for hair, serious dark brown eyes, she had a dark brown dress, she had brown sandals, and she had a dark brown scythe strapped to her back.

"And there's one last of us but she's…" said Palutena.

"Sleeping…" said Kesshite.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"No! She's literally sleeping!" said Umi.

I turned around and saw a girl sitting on a pink cloud fast asleep.

"That is Yume… She is the Goddess of Dreams and Music…" said Kasai.

"Why is she sleeping?" I asked.

"She always is." said all of them in unison.

Yume had pink clouds for hair, she had a pink dress, a flute tucked into her hair, a small golden portable harp tucked underneath her arms, she had brown sandals, and she was snoring slightly with some drool coming out of her mouth. 'She remind me of Aries...'

I turned to the others.

"So why have you called me to this place… Surely you could have chosen someone else to train other than a weak Celestial Mage" I stated.

"Because you have hidden potential and also you could be our Successor" said Palutena.

"And we heard your wish…" said Shizen.

"But what about my guild?" I asked.

They all looked sad.

"Lucy, they we're planning to kick you out of the team. The mission they took you on was a farewell mission" said Palutena.

I was shocked.

"B-But how do you know?" I asked.

"We see all Lucy… Nothing gets pass our eyes…" said Palutena.

"Those jerks…" I said.

They all agreed with what I said.

"Anyways Lucy..." said Palutena.

I looked at her.

"Your training shall begin with Yume at… Whenever we are able to wake her up" she said.

"And we will call you here in your dreams if we feel the need to talk with you. Also you will not be in your own home when you awake. But don't worry your keys, whip, novel, clothes and your doll Michelle are inside your new room. Also we will appear in human form in your house when we are ready to train you." She explained.

I nodded in understanding and Palutena pointed her staff at me.

"Now be gone to the world of the awake!" she commanded.

I was encased in a bright light and I was teleported away.

* * *

**Place Skip: The world of the awake**

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed.

'Perhaps it was just a dream?' I thought.

I looked around me and saw a room that wasn't my own.

'Probably not a dream…' I thought.

I looked to my side and saw new keys and my old keys but the new keys had a note attached to them.

I took the new keys and read the note.

_We will appear on our own if we feel the need. These keys are for in case you need to talk with us in person about something. However you need water to summon Umi much like Aquarius._

_-The Goddesses._

I only thought a few words.

'Definitely not a dream…'

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: Yo! I'm the Goddess of Reapers! XD Hahahaha! I really had fun editing this story! I kept on laughing at their hairs and Kasai reminds me of the Princess of the Fire Kingdom...What was her name again? _**

**_NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! FLAMES WOULD BE EATEN BY KASAI-SAMA! _**

**_AUTHERS NOTE: Long chapter! Hope you like it!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter three: Yume the Devil Trainer

**Lucy point of view**

I had gotten dressed and was waiting for Yume-sama to show up.

'Where is she?' I thought.

Suddenly, a poof of pink clouds with Yume had appeared but… She looked different…

She now had long messy pink hair, pink eyes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt that had a red cartoon heart on it, she was wearing pink fuzzy pants, she was barefoot, and was riding on a pink cloud.

"Good morning Mortal" she greeted.

"Why don't you look like you used too?" I asked.

"Oh that's because we Goddesses use human forms when we come to earth. Mostly so we can blend in" she explained. "Does that answer your question Mortal?"

I nodded.

"You do know my name is Lucy right?" I asked.

"Yes I do. But I will only call you by your name when you have gained my respect Mortal" she said.

I sighed… Something about this girl was reminding me about Aquarius…

"Shall we begin your training Mortal?" she asked.

I nodded and she yawned.

"Follow me…" she yawned again.

She lead me into the forest.

"Ok. Your training shall begin with strength" she said.

I nodded and she levitated a huge rock and let fall onto my back luckily somehow I was able to lift it on my back.

"Ok… So why do you have me carrying this…" I asked.

"Carrying this boulder around will make you stronger and more durable to attacks" she said.

"I don't see how this will make me more durable!" I exclaimed.

She glared at me.

"Do not ask questions Mortal!" she commanded.

Lightning just so happened to strike when she said that. Someone must have pissed off Sutomu-sama…

"Now carry this boulder around on your back until I wake up" she said.

"Are you just using my training as a way to get more sleep?!" I asked.

No answer… Just her eyes closing and a soft snoring sound coming from her.

"She fell asleep…" I deadpanned. "I thought only Crux fell asleep randomly!"

I sighed and started carrying around the boulder on my back.

'Well if I don't wanna face the wrath of Yume by not doing her training, I better carry this boulder around like she said.' I thought.

**Time skip: Five hours**

**Yume point of view**

I slowly woke up.

"Huh? What day is it?" I said half asleep.

I saw that the Mortal was nowhere in sight and I got freaked out. What was Palutena going to say when she found out that I lost the Mortal!?

"Mortal!" I exclaimed.

I started running around the forest constantly calling out 'Mortal' and eventually I came across the beach.

'Where is she?!' I thought.

I saw the Mortal and took a sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness she's still here…' I thought.

She was still carrying the boulder on her back but she looked exhausted and then suddenly...

***THUMP***

The Mortal had fallen face first on the sand and the boulder was left to lay on her legs and waist.

'Oh my Goddess!' I thought.

I quickly went over to her side and levitated the rock off her legs.

"Are you ok Mortal?" I asked being careful to mask my worry.

"I can't move my legs" she said.

"That's no good… After all we're going to be training your speed next" I said.

I got my magic ready.

"So let me help you with that" I said.

"Music Goddess: Song of Healing!" I chanted.

The mortal's legs we're healed and she got up but she was panting.

"Dream Goddess: Dream of Stamina!" I chanted.

She stopped panting from feeling the air back in her system from my spell.

"Thank you Yume-sama" she thanked.

"No problem" I said. "Now let's get to work on your speed."

She nodded looking determined.

'Perhaps training this Mortal won't be as bad as I thought' I thought.

**Place skip: The Mountains**

**Time skip: a couple of minutes**

**Lucy's point of view**

Yume had me running downhill away from a bunch of logs that we're rolling down in an avalanche fashion.

She was also laughing like crazy at the look of raw fear on my face as I ran away from the log avalanche that she called 'Speed Training'…

"YUME! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled in anger.

"Come on it totally is!" she laughed.

"NO IT ISNT!" I yelled in anger.

"Yes it is!" she laughed.

"ISNT!"

"Is!"

I grumbled in frustration and thought one thing.

"THIS GIRL IS WORSE THAN AQUARIUS!"

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: Nimen hao! Oooh...Finally! Halloween is over! Damn that was tiring! Anyway, I thought Yume was nice but she was just another Aquarius. Worse. _**

**_NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! IT IS FORBIDDEN! _**

**_AUTHORS_****_ NOTE: Yume is worse than Aquarius! And that's saying something!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter four: A Lesson in Fusion

* * *

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was training with Umi-sama and like the others she had a human form to blend in with humans when she came to the human world.

She had long blue hair that went to her waist and it was in a braid, she had blue eyes, she had a pale blue tank top that stopped just below the breasts, she was wearing jean shorts that go to the thigh, she was wearing blue sandals, and she had strapped to her back.

"So Lucy… I bet you didn't know that you could fuse with us Goddesses" she stated.

I was shocked. I could actually fuse with the Goddesses?

"No, I didn't know that" I said. "What happens when I fuse with you Goddesses?"

She started explaining everything to me.

"When you fuse with us, there can be a Half Power mode and a Full Power mode. If you fuse using Full Power you will not only gain all powers of the Goddess you fuse, but you will be changed into the clothes she had when you meet them in your dreams, but if you fuse using Half Power you will only gain control over Half of the Goddess you fused with powers also you will be changed into the clothes we wear when we enter the human world" she explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Very." she said.

"What's the fusing spell?" I asked.

"It works like this" she said.

She started a spell.

"Yume, Goddess of Dreams and Music, Half Power mode, FUSION" she commanded.

She was changed into Yume's clothes, her blue hair was let down and was messy, and she was sitting on a pink cloud.

"As you may have just noticed us Goddesses also have the ability to fuse with each other. It isn't very useful though because we're already all powerful" she said.

She changed back into her normal form by taking a deep breath.

"Now you try" she said.

I nodded and started the spell.

"Kasai, Goddess of Fire, Half Power mode, FUSION" I commanded.

I was changed into a black biker's jacket, a fire orange t shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, I was wearing black jeans that had a fire pattern on the bottom of them, I was wearing black sneakers, there was a bandana with flame patterns on my head, and my hair was cut short.

"Something tells me Kasai is really into Biker Gear" I said.

"She is." said Umi-sama.

Next thing I knew I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"Of course I like Biker Gear! It's pretty much the only type of clothing you can wear and look tough as hell!" said Kasai's voice.

"Kasai-sama!? What are you doing in my head!?" I panicked.

"It's normal because whenever you fuse with one of us this we will be able to speak with you in your mind" explained Kasai-sama and Umi-sama at the same time.

I sweat dropped at the two Goddesses who we're in perfect unison. Even though they we're complete opposites in the element they controlled.

"Ok so how do I turn back into myself?" I asked.

"Just take a deep breath and give me/Kasai her/my power back mentally" explained Kasai and Umi at the same time.

I took a deep breath.

'Kasai-sama you can have your powers back now.' I thought.

"Nice working with ya!" she said.

I was changed back into what I was wearing before I fused with Kasai-sama.

"Now Lucy I recommend that you don't go into Full Power mode unless you absolutely need to or you are in serious trouble" she said.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Lucy. We're Goddesses and you are a human. I don't think a human would be able to hold all the power of an all-powerful Goddess inside of your normal human body. Plus even if you we're able to full harness the full power of a Goddess and if you used a Goddess spell at full power on something living the results could be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing" she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Got it. Don't go into Full Power mode unless I absolutely need to or I'm in serious trouble" I said.

She nodded.

"Exactly" she said.

She took her surfboard off her back.

"Anyways we are going to train your balance next by putting you on a surfboard and letting flow on the waves" she said.

I sweat dropped.

"You're just using this as an excuse to go surfing" I said. "Aren't you?"

A few seconds passed with each of us silent.

But eventually she said.

"Maybe…"

I sighed.

'You're totally using this as an excuse to go surfing…' I thought.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: Surfiiing! Yeah!...Even though I don't know how to surf *sweat drop* _**

**_Anyway, NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! THEY ARE FORBIDDEN!_**

**_AUTHOR'S_****_ NOTE: Next chapter is a training montage! And it's going to be a long one I'll tell you that!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Journey of the Celestial Mage

Chapter Five: A Training Montage

**Palutena**

**(This chapter is told entirely in Lucy's point of view)**

"Sunlit daggers!" commanded Palutena.

Palutena was training me today and her human form had long neon green hair, and a white sundress.

I dodged the attack but one of the daggers grazed my arm making me bleed.

"Ow!" exclaimed Lucy in pain.

"Oh dear! Lucy are you alright?" asked Palutena in sheer worry.

Palutena always told me that surprise attacks we're good when you're enemy had their guard down.

I smirked inwardly.

"Never let your guard down" I said quietly.

"What was that?" she asked.

I tackled the Goddess of Light to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Surprise attack!" I exclaimed back.

She smiled.

"Ok, Ok" she said. "You did good. Now fuse with me and your training for today is over."

I nodded and got off her allowing her to get up.

"Palutena, Goddess of Light: Half power mode, FUSION" I commanded.

Palutena disappeared and I was changed into her white sundress also I saw that my hair had gotten a bit longer and it now had neon green streaks in it.

"Very good Lucy!" she praised in my head.

I noticed that Palutena's sundress smelled like Peanut Butter for some reason.

"Palutena..."

"Yes?"

"Why does your sundress smell like Peanut Butter?"

"Uh… Now's not the time for questions! Your trainings done for the day so go get some well-deserved rest or work on your novel!"

Suddenly I was changed into my normal look and I could no longer feel Palutena's presence.

"Why did she act so strangely when I asked that?" I thought.

I shrugged and went back to the house.

"Probably nothing too serious" I thought.

**Kesshite**

Kesshite's human form… Well… It's nothing but pure black! Except for the eyes which are red…

"Just whip the targets and we're done here" she said obviously bored. "And remember what I said about focusing on your target, locking your focus entirely on your target, and then striking"

She had set up some targets for me to whip.

"Got it!" I said taking out my whip.

I focused on the targets.

'Focus… Lock…' I thought.

I got ready to strike with my whip.

'STRIKE!' I thought.

I took out all of the targets in one swipe of the whip.

'Hey! Ten out of ten targets in one swipe! That's a new record and it will probably be my highest!' I thought.

I turned around to see Kesshite with her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide.

"Ten out of ten targets in one hit… Not even Me or Palutena have been able to do that…" she said in shock.

She snapped out of her shock and summoned ten more targets.

"I say you can't do it again" she said.

I pulled my whip back ready to do it again.

I smirked and three words.

"Don't underestimate me"

After that I let my whip hit the targets and Kesshite went away one shocked Goddess that day.

**Toketsu**

"Toketsu are you sure this is the right way to train my balance?"

Toketsu had frozen over a big part of the forest floor and I was currently trying to keep my balance on the ice.

"Of course!" she said.

She was skating around on the ice like she wasn't even afraid of falling on her butt. Also her human form had snow clothes, ice skates, and snow white hair.

"Are you just using my training as an excuse to ice skate?" I asked.

I fell and she skated right past me saying two words that confirmed what I thought she was using my training for.

"Sure am!"

I sighed… Toketsu was a real pain sometime…

**Yume**

I was staring at Yume who was sleeping on her pink cloud.

"Yume?" I asked trying to see if she was awake or not.

"***Snore*** Mortal…** *Snore***" she snored.

I sweat dropped… She was still calling me a mortal even though I've gotten very strong…

"***Snore* **No… ***Snore*** Lucy…** *Snore***" she snored.

I was shocked… She called me by my name… but then I smiled…

'I'll let her sleep.' I thought.

And with that I sat down a log and waited for her to wake up.

**Umi**

"Umi! This isn't funny!" I yelled in anger.

Umi currently had me swimming away from sharks to make my swimming speed much faster also to increase my stamina too.

"It's for your training!" she said.

Let's just say at the end of the day I was scared of going near the ocean for a few days.

**Shizen**

"Now Lucy just be calm and focus your magical energy into your core" she instructed.

Shizen's human form had dark green hair, a t shirt, a skirt with her whip attached to the side of it and boots.

She was training me to focus my magical energy and let it out in one burst as sort like an attack that only hurts people not the world or nature around me.

"Now think about the element you want to burst out" she said.

'Nature.' I thought.

She waited a few seconds and then gave the next instruction.

"Ok now just let go of the magic your holding in!" she commanded.

I let the magic inside of me burst out in the shape of a green vine like energy.

"Whoa..." I said.

"Now Lucy this attack is only meant for when your alone and facing a powerful enemy or lots of them" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this spell doesn't know the difference between friend and foe if you do this where there's people around your battle you could easily end up hurting an innocent civilian or one of your teammates with no intention to hurt them in the first place" she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"Got it don't use the spell where there are other people around the battle" I said.

After that we finished are training and went our separate ways for the day.

**Sutomu**

"Focus Lucy!" she commanded. "Dodge the arrows!"

She was firing arrows at me from where she stood and she was wearing biker gear just like Kasai also her hair was dark gray with white streaks.

"I am!" I yelled.

She fired multiple arrows at a time.

"Be faster! Be stronger! Be greater!" she commanded.

"I am would be if you weren't trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"IT'S TRAINING!" she yelled.

**Kasai**

Kasai was currently training me in hand to hand combat.

"Keep up Lucy!" said Kasai.

Eventually she punched me square in the face and I had to say that hurt a lot.

"Lucy? You ok?" she asked.

I was knocked onto the floor from the impact of her punch.

"Well that hurt" I said.

I got up.

"However let us not let pain stop us from training!" I said.

She smiled and tightened her bandanna around her short fire orange hair.

"Now you're talking!" she said.

After that I was able to catch her punches with some struggle but it still worked in the end. Well most of the time the other times I sent skidding back a couple feet.

**Chikyu**

"Earth Spire!" she commanded.

Spires shot up out of the ground and thanks to the others training I dodged most of them the others just grazed me.

"Fissure!" she commanded.

She drove her scythe into the ground and a fissure opened up and luckily I got out of the way just in time.

"Earthquake!" she commanded.

An earthquake started up and since I still didn't have that good balance I fell due to the earthquake throwing me off balance.

She walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"You're getting better each day" she said.

I smiled up at the Goddess of Earth.

"Pretty soon you're training will be finished and you'll be able to not have to deal with us anymore" she said.

She was wearing a mining jumpsuit, a mining hat, she had long dark brown hair, and her scythe strapped to her back.

"You know for some reason, the more I think about not dealing with you guys, the sadder I get" I said.

"Maybe you've come to think of us as family" she said.

"Probably" I said.

"Anyways your training for today is done" she said. "Go get some well-deserved rest"

I nodded and she disappeared.

"Well as she said, time for some well-deserved rest" I thought.

* * *

I went back to the house and went inside.

'Well that was a good day of training.' I thought.

I got changed into my pajamas.

'But tomorrow Sutomu is training me… This is going to be such a pain in the back' I thought.

'So I better get some sleep' I smiled with the thought.

I wrote a letter to my mom and went to sleep.

**Time skip: Late in the night.**

I was woken up by someone knocking at my front door.

'Who in the world could that be?' I thought.

I got up and went to the front door.

"Goddesses watch over me" I prayed silently.

I prayed just in case whoever was outside was hostile or evil.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I waited a few seconds but there was no response.

'Ok time to open the door' I thought.

I opened the door and to my surprise.

'What the heck?! What are they doing out here?' I thought.

Outside we're a very badly damaged Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. The Trimens from Blue Pegasus.

One thought was running through my brain right now.

"Why are they in the forest badly beaten up as far as I know my house is far away from any wizard guilds?! And how did they get so badly beaten up in the freaking first place?!"

Ok! Maybe two thoughts we're running through my head right now…

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**_AngelXReaper: Hey guys...*dizzy* Too much work in my place. Bye..Bye..._**

**_Flames and Spams *yawns* are forbidden..._**

**_AUTHOR'S_****_ NOTE: The Trimens have appeared! Here comes Lucy being embarrassed: The Trimens flirting with her, and the Goddesses teasing Lucy about the boys in her house!_**

**_If you want the next chapter!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Unfortanate news

**Hi everyone...**

**I'm gamergirl's younger sister...I have unfortunate news to bring...**

**My Onee-chan dies in a accident and cannot continue her stories...**

**Her friend said that I should continue it but I can't continue my Onee-chan's master pieces...**

**So I'm very sorry but Onee-chan stories would are now collecting cyber dust...**


End file.
